Beneath the Surface
by GuardianSaint
Summary: Years after Age of Ultron SHIELD's radar picks up something Asgardian. Turns out that it's Loki's daughter, will she be a threat or the savour to the upcoming Ragnarok. A bit of humor here and there. Young romance. Oc /Oc.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I was reading a story where Fenrir was Loki's daughter. That's where I was inspired to write this. Thanks to, Joyfulelf for the inspiration.**

He stood in back of the shed his mind slaves took him to. They're doing all the work while he he figures out the next step. A groan left his pale lips as a irrating headache appeared. That always happens when he speaks with the other. Just a few more things and he'll be able to send the Chitauri army through a portal. A sinister grin formed as he imagined his idiotic brother's face when he and his army conquer the realm he's protecting. He was about to think about his plans when he becomes king of Midgard when a song reached his ears. His pale blue eyes looked towards the woods that surrounded the warehouse the agents he took control of brought him. He looked around before waving his hand, he was soon covered in green mist. When the mist disappeared, a large black wolf that had pale white from it's muzzle to his stomach, stood in it's place. With a snarl, the large wolf bolted into the woods.

 **'Well, isn't it my best friend from Asgard.'**

The wolf stopped, slid into a complete stop a few feet from a river. Just as a gorgeous white wolf with brown and grey markings appeared. He growled, his sharp teeth showing.

 **'Lupa!'**

The white wolf circled Loki, her lips pulled back in a wolfish grin. **'I know why you're here, Loki and I won't let you destroy this world.'**

 **'Why! Why does it matter to you! Not like I care...'**

Lupa snarled, her tali lashed side to side. **'You better care! I'm the guardian of wolves! It's my responsibility to protect them.'**

Loki growled before he started to pace. **'What do you want from me? I know you want something to keep quiet, so spill!'**

Lupa chuckled, **'Who says that I want something? I have everything I-'**

 **'Do you have a mate to continue your legacy?'** Loki smirked, full well knowing the answer.

Lupa snarled but stopped and pinned her ears with a soft whimper. Loki grinned, before barking out a laugh. Lupa laid down, feeling ashamed. Here she was the Goddess of wolves and she didn't have a mate. But to be fair, none of the males, human or wolf seem worthy. Even though Loki is a piece of trash, the God of mischief will give her heirs that will help with their responsibilities later, as guardians of wolves and Midgard.

 **'How about this...I'll mate with you. If you don't report me. I'll also stay away from your precious** _wolves_ **...'**

Lupa knew that Loki doesn't want to be king. He's seeking out to get revenge on Thor but if he did succeed, then their children will stop him. Making up her mind she dipped her head. Loki trotted over to the down female and mounted her. The two shared a long howl as they reached a end. Lupa stood and faced her old friend.

 **'I want nothing-'**

The white wolf snarled, spit flying from her muzzle. **'We don't need you.'** Loki snorted and went to turn but stopped. **'I may not tell them but they will find out.'**

Loki turned his head and bolted back into the woods. Lupa looked at the full moon and let out a howl.

-O-

A loud painful scream caused nearby wooden creatures to look towards a cabin before running off to hide. Writtling in pain was a creamy skinned woman with gorgeous long, light brown hair. Her golden eyes were shut close as sweat cling to her face.

"Alpha, you have to push!" yelled a teen caucasian male. His dark brown hair was flattened to his head from his own sweat.

The woman breathed and pushed, she lost count of how many pushes she did but she had two bundles in her arms. But the moment was cut short, the new mother sat up as her eyes turned a dark gold. "Take them and leave."

The teen knew not to ask questions, quickly picked up the twins and ran. As he ran through the woods, he let out a small whimper as the sound of a dying wolf reached his ears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks Joyfulelf for the fave and the review. I'm glad you are interested to see where this goes. Also I see that you're familiar with Marvel's Agents of SHIELD, that's good because it will be a lot of them in this story.**

 _14 years later_

"Please tell me why we are in New York?"

A pretty, brunette caucasian rolled her brown eyes. "Don't worry, Earth's mightiest heroes won't find out that you're alive. We're just taking a break from the whole serect super spy club."

An older caucasian man with unkempt brown hair, sighed. "Daisy-"

The twenty three year old glared and the man actually felt the ground rumble under his red sports car. "Coulson, you know how I feel about that name! I go by it for the people I don't trust. Otherwise, I'm Skye Johnson."

The man could see how his second hand was feeling. After all, they been through hell trying to figure things out. To find out that Skye is a descendant of the alien race, Kree. Then to find out that she was gifted, to find her long lost mother who wanted to destroy SHIELD. She later was almost killed by her very own mother. A break is very well needed. He went to say something when a alert went off. The man ignored the young woman's confused glance before reaching for the glove department and pulled out a device that was similar to a tracker, but the needle up top was going haywire.

"What is that, Coulson?"

Coulson sighed deeply before lowering the device. "It's a Asgardian detector. Manily a Loki detector." he lowered his light blue eyes on the last part.

Skye knew that the director had uneasy feelings towards the trickster God and wanted to be aware. She smiled as she turned slightly in the driver's seat. "Well, maybe it's picking up Thor's signal."

Coulson looked out the window of the car and shook his head. "The tower is in Manhattan and the readings is coming from up -New York."

Skye turned around and placed the device in the GPS before starting the car. "Buckle up, we're going on a road trip."

Coulson gulped, when Skye gets her head and heart into something, there's no talking her out of it. He buckled his seat belt and sat back and watched the scenery go by. Coulson must of fallen asleep because he woke an hour later to see them pass by a sign,

 _ **'Welcome to George Lake.'**_

He kept quiet until they drove up a dirt road and stopped in front of a large light grey house. As soon as they got out of the red chevrolet corvette a woman with dark blonde hair that was in a ponytail, she wearing a long sleeve cream turtleneck under a brown vest, white riding pants and brown riding boots, came out of the house. She walked down the stairs and greeted the two with a bright smile.

"Hello, I'm Macy and welcome to the Second Chance Orphanage and Ranch."

Coulson shook the young woman's hand and was about to say something when Skye stepped up and kissed him on the side of his mouth before smiling at the blonde. "Hi Macy, I'm Chelsea and this is my husband Andrew. We work for Mister Stark, he sent us to check out the lovely children here."

Macy's hazel eyes brighten as she nodded her head. "Of course. Would you like a tour? Most of the children is in the barn or training."

Skye smiled as she in twined her and Coulson's fingers. "That sounds wonderful."

-O-

A large light grey stallion trotted around a dirted arena before cantering. His long legs marked with black stockings moved gracefully before galloping slowly. His black mane blew in the breeze as he jumped over a rail. He landed graceful on the ground, earning a loving pat to his neck.

"Good boy Hawkeye." praised the reader who wore a dark grey turtleneck with a dark purple vest, black riding pants and black riding boots.

"Athalia!"

The rider eased the stallion into a halt before taking her helmet off, she shook her head causing her long black hair to whip around before falling at the mid of her back. She cast her pale blue eyes on the person to call her. "What is it, Thomas?"

A teen around sixteen opened the gate as a small breeze ruffle up his brown hair. "There's potential adopters here."

Athalia clicked her teeth, signalling the stallion to walk. "I'm not going to get my hopes up. I'm fourteen, no one wants a teen."

Thomas walked alongside the rider and horse. "But the adoptors are here on the be half of Tony Stark."

Athalia pulled on the dark purple reins. "Iron Man?"

Thomas nodded, "I know how crazy you are about Iron Man and Hawkeye. This could be your chance. Go, I'll take care of Hawkeye."

The creamy skinned teen dismounted before running towards the house. Thomas smiled at his friend's retreating form. _Good luck, Talia..._ With a click of his teeth he led the stallion to the barn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Dame-Of-The-Living-Dead, I appreciate the follow. AvengerFrost; thanks for the review. I'm glad you are interested. Also I want to put out that this is a bit AU, now here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

Athalia ran across the ranch and was about to open the back door when she got to the porch the door opened revealing Macy with two people she never seen before. _Those must be the people Thomas told me about..._ She breathed in as she tried to calm her racing heart.

Macy smiled when her hazel eyes landed on the girl. "Athalia, this is Chelsea and Andrew. There here on the behalf of Mister Stark."

Athalia looked at the pair and felt uneasy at the stares they were giving her. She twirled her finger in her hair and smiled. "Is there anything Mister Stark is looking for?"

The man shook his head as the woman laughed lightly. "Forgive us. You remind us of someone we know."

Athalia smiled and nodded before turning to look at the blonde. "Talia why don't you tell these nice people about you?"

The nodded slowly with a forced smile. "That sounds like a great idea."

"I'll leave you to it."

Athalia took a deep breath before leading the pair over to a picnic table. Once they sat she twirled her hair around her finger. "What is it that you want to know?"

Chelsea smiled before waving a hand. "Anything you want."

The young girl sighed before nodding. "Well...My name is Athalia but a lot of people call me Talia. I don't care for the colour green, love dark purple. Horses and wolves are my favourite animal. I love to read and write, listen to music. I'm very social and have a bit of a anger issue. Nothing major, I also have a horse that I won't leave without." the teen took a breather before looking at the two adults sitting across from her. "Anything else?"

They stood and smiled before Chelsea reached over and shook the young girl's hand. "We'll get back with you in a week to see what he says."

Athalia frowned before nodding. She watched them leave through the house before slumping down on a bench with a heavy sigh.

-O-

Maria Hill's foot tapped against the floor, as she impatiently waited for the elevator to reach the common floor. When the metal doors opened the former agent all but ran. She stormed into the room causing everyone in the room to stop what they were doing.

"Maria, what a surprise to see you." a hunky blonde greeted with a smile.

Maria looked around and seen all the Avengers Asemble. She sighed before tossing the team's billionaire her tablet. "We have a problem."

A slender woman with long, curly red hair rolled her green eyes. "When don't we have a problem."

A handsome man with handsomely wild brown hair scrolled through the electronic. His brown eyes widen causing a man who also had handsomely unkempt medium brown hair, to snatch the tablet away from his team mate. His sliver-blue eyes widen as hate formed. A man with dark brown hair looked from the two to Maria with confusion in his dark brown eyes.

"What's going on?"

The former agent sighed. "Two underground agents was in New York when their Asgardian, Loki device went off. It took them to upstate, New York, to a orphanage in George Lake. There they came across a girl-"

"Wait!" a young dark skinned man interrupted. "Are you saying that there's a child of Loki here in New York?"

Maria nodded and was going to say something when the Thunder God cut her off. "Unbelievable. My brother has died assainting me with Lady Jane."

"Well, the girl is fourteen, seems around the time he came with his army." said Tony looking at the tablet.

"But how do we know that the child is Loki's?" Bruce asked moving his eyes from one person to another.

"Simple! The agents had a device that tells them if Loki is around. Point break mentioned that Reindeer games is adopted. There is your answer."

Steve glared at the billionaire before turning his bright blue eyes on Maria. "What do you want us to do?"

Maria sighed before answering. "Adopt her and keep an eye on her. See what's she's really like. You have a week."

After Maria left, Tony turned to the other Avengers. Clint glared at him, his eyes narrowed. "Don't even think about it."

Steve nodded in agreement. "Think about our junior team? They could be in danger."

Tony scoffed, "They're Avengers, in training. Know who they're parents are? If we defeated Loki, what's so different with his daughter?"

Clint stood with Steve, he glared at the older man. "If Anything happens to Francis, you'll be the first person I put a arrow through your head."

Tony sighed as the solider and archer left. He looked over to the far end of the common room. Sam stood and looked at billionaire. "What are you going to do?"

Iron Man looked at the tablet and ran his hand through his hair before looking at the Falcon. "We're moving."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thanks Joyfulelf, I'm glad you liked the chapter. I kind of figure you would.**

Seven days seemed like a lifetime, not to mention the negative thoughts that frequently invaded her head, didn't help either. She knows that she has a good chance of being adopted by Tony Stark, but he could turn around and adopt a much younger child. But as she tries to fight the negative, it turns out useless when the resident bitches are quick to remind her, how no one would want her. The door to the library opened causing the fourteen year old to groan.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't our favourite pathetic dreamer." taunted a sixteen year old with dark blonde hair. While another girl, sixteen with light blonde hair giggled.

Athalia rolled her eyes and picked up the nearest book, it happens to be Twilight Saga: New Moon. She didn't care to much about the story. She seen the movie, but anything is better than listening to those two. But apparently, they had other ideas. The light blonde girl snatched the book and tossed it across the room.

The dark blonde laughed before plucking Athalia. "You're so full of hope it's sad."

Athalia closed her eyes as she felt a familiar burning rise, that she has been fighting for ten years. She got up but was pushed back by the dark blonde teen. She had been going through this for the longest and now she couldn't take it. When her eyes snapped open, they were bright gold and a animal-like snarl erupted from her throat. A loud scream made Athalia snap out of her daze, her eyes back to pale blue. Her eyes widen when they landed on the dark blonde. The older teen was lying on her back with a black eye and a busted lip.

Athalia gasped, as she covered her mouth with her hands. "Stacey, I'm so sorry-"

The light blonde, Liz glared at her. "Get out of here you freak!"

Athalia lowered her head and ran out of the library with tears falling down her face. She ran out of the house and towards the stables. She entered the barn and slid down Hawkeye's stall door. She buried her head in her arms and started to cry. She'll never be adopted now. No one wants a dangerous monster as their child. The sounds of boots against the wooden floor caused Athalia to look up and see Thomas standing over her.

"I guess you're here to tell me how much trouble I am in for what I did to Stacey."

Thomas sat by his friend and pulled her close. "Macy didn't say anything, but Stacey deserved it. She and Liz has been bullying you far too long."

Athalia leaned her head against her friend's shoulder as tears continue to fall down her face. "Do you think I'm a monster?"

Thomas shook his head, "No and I'm sure neither will Tony Stark."

The sixteen year could tell that she was still shooken up. He stood and quickly left the barn, before Athalia could question her friend's action. Thomas came back with one hand behind his back. Athalia was about to ask but a soft yelp stopped her.

Thomas chuckled before removing his hand to show a small brown puppy. It was a german shepherd -collie, husky mix. Different shades of brown fur, white chest, stomach, muzzle, paws and the tip of the tail was white. "He was originally your adoption gift but I think you need him now."

Athalia smiled before standing up and hugged the older boy. "Thank you. He's beautiful."

Thomas smiled before giving the puppy over. "The people at the shelter named him Douglas."

Athalia hugged the puppy, who licked her face. "Douglas is perfect."

"Athalia."

The teens looked towards the barn entrance and seen Macy with a suitcase. They shared a look before looking back at the woman. "Macy what's going on?"

"Thomas, halter Hawkeye and take him to the front. There's a trailer out there." with a heavy sigh, Macy turned to Athalia with a small smile. "Mister Stark has decided to adopt you. You are now Athalia Stark."

Athalia couldn't believe her luck. She was going to be adopted. With a deep breath she grabbed the dark purple suitcase and headed towards the front, where there was a long limousine with a trailer hooked to the back. With one last look at the orphanage, she picked up Douglas who followed her from the barn and got in the limo. She waved to Macy and Thomas before the limo started to drive away.

-O-

Athalia was amazed at the scenery but was confused when the limo stopped at a ranch. But that disappeared when she got a good look at the place. There was a mega large mansion, that looked like a old castle from a fairytale, with a large A on top. There was a large barn with a small house not far.

"I take it, you like what you see."

Athalia screamed as Douglas began to bark. She moved her pale blue eyes from the area to the direction of the voice to see none other than Tony Stark. "This is amazing, Mister Stark."

Tony wrapped a arm around the teen and headed to the house. As a man with light brown hair grabbed Hawkeye and took him to the stables as Douglas followed his owner. When they entered everyone in what looked like a living room looked towards them. A sixteen year old with light brown hair, looked up with narrowed sliverish blue eyes. A girl with long golden blonde hair smiled and walked over.

"Hi, you must be Athalia. I'm Torunn Thorsdòttir."

Athalia smiled back and shook the younger girl's hand as a boy, fifteen with red hair and bright blue eyes walked over and shook her hand. "James."

Athalia looked towards the boy with light brown hair, expecting him to introduce himself. He just glared and left. A new voice caused Athalia to turn and see a sixteen with brown skin and long black hair.

"That's Nathaniel for you. I'm Samira by the way."

Tony finally thought that was enough for Athalia for one day and ushered the girl towards a arch-way on the other side of the living room. "Alright, young lady. We have a lot of things to go through tomorrow."

Athalia nodded and picked up Douglas before following her new dad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thanks Joyfulelf; I'm glad you were interested.**

Athalia woke to the sound of someone banging on her bedroom door. She groaned before putting her head under the pillow. But the banging increased, she swear it sounds like the police trying to get into a house they have a warrant for.

"Wakey, wakey princesa."

Athalia moaned before removing her head from under the pillow and looked towards the door. "Go away!"

There was a growl before the person on the other side left and another person stepped up. Athalia was wide awake now, might as well see what they want. She stood with a stretch before opening the door to be faced with Captain America.

His bright blue eyes was narrowed as he tapped his white sneaker clad foot on the floor. "Miss Stark, there's a schedule that everyone follows. That-"

Steve was cut off as Athalia yawned before waving her right hand. "I get the whole Avengers time is valuable but I just got here yesterday. I don't even know what I'm so pose to do when Ton- I mean dad comes for me."

The sound of clapping caused the two to look just as Tony rounded the corner with a amused smirk. "Bravo, dear."

Steve glared at his team mate and second hand. "Stark, you're not helping."

Tony ignored the captain and walked over to his adopted daughter. "Don't pay capiscle no mind. But we do need to talk. So go get ready and meet up on the common area on the tenth floor."

Athalia watched the two Avengers leave towards the elevator before turning and entered her room. She wasn't sure what was going to happen when she gets to the Avengers. So she took a quick shower before dressing in a white, spaghetti strap tank top and red, yellow shorts. Along with a pair of black sneakers. She put her hair in a ponytail before looking in the mirror, sighing. Here's goes nothing.

On the common floor the heroes and their children were sitting around as Clint and James stood by the stove. Athalia walked out of the elevator to be greeted by the smell of bacon. Athalia closed her eyes and inhaled the aroma. Nathaniel glared before turning back to his bow. Samira smiled before running over to the creamy skinned teen.

"You can sit by me!"

Athalia laughed as Torunn walked over. "Our parents wish for us to show you around."

Athalia looked over to her adopted father, Tony nodded before watching Samira and Torunn drag Reindeer Game's daughter out of the room. The billionaire sighed and went to head to his lab to be blocked by Clint.

"Can I help you, Robin Hood?"

The archer glared at the older male. "Now that you got that monster here, when are you going to tell her who her father is?"

Tony rolled his eyes before moving pass Clint. "When I get a understanding of her. I don't need her to find out who she is and we have another problem."

Before Clint could respond, Tony continued to his lab.

-O-

"Father?"

There was silence before a figure clad in gold armour stepped down from his throne. "Ah, my son. I have a very important mission for you."

A boy with shoulder length black hair looked up at the monstrous figure with pale golden eyes. "What is that you need me to do?"

The figure turned and looked at the planets around his domain. "I was once told that to get what I need on Earth, is to court death. But Earth is not in our reach unless we take out the threat."

The boy look with wonder as questions ran through him like a bolt of lighting. "Who should we eliminate?"

The figure grinned. "The king and prince of Asgard, than Earth's so called mightiest heroes."


End file.
